yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Quattro
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 17 | gender = male | relatives = * Tron (brother) * III (younger brother) * V (older brother) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = * Gravekeeper's * Gimmick Puppet | japanese voice = | english voice = }} IV is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. IV is a participant in the World Duel Carnival and the Champion of Asia. Cold and precise, he will win by any means necessary. His name is the Roman numeral for four. Design IV has a scar on the right side of this face. He and his brothers (III & V) have a crest on their bodies; IV´s crest is purple and on his right hand. He has a Duel Gazer similar to Kaito Tenjo's (Although he appears to have worn a regular Duel Gazer in the past). As well as this, IV has large, spiky brown and yellow hair and wears a long flowing coat with white pants, boots and a shirt which all feature a curly, high-class pattern. IV's duel disk has the appearance of a red blade which separates into three sections. Personality IV is a malicious and cold person who is willing to do anything in order to succeed. When in the presence of his fans, his personality becomes a facade as he hides his true nature and becomes a "noble" and "well-mannered" person. It is also shown that he argues a lot with his brothers too, showcasing that he is willing to let his personality get in the way of their true goal. He also entices his fans into areas where they will be alone so he can be his true self rather than keep a facade. Biography History .]] IV was a participant in the National Duel Circuit. He faced Shark in the finals. He set Shark up to be disqualified by planting his Deck on top of a pot, so that it would fall and end up scattered on the floor in the break room. That way, IV ensured Shark would see it, though Shark himself was unaware of that until IV himself told him later. World Duel Carnival IV reappears to Ryoga as he lures him to a building in construction after throwing a "Mirror Force" card to him. As Ryoga asks why he did that, IV responds that is is just a form of greeting before the World Duel Carnival. Ryoga then answers back that he won't participate in the tournament to which IV responds that Ryoga is still influenced by what happened at the Duel Circuit. IV talks to Shark about that day when he glanced his Deck, which IV knows the reason behind it. He reveals to know about that person important to Shark that got on an accident. He then ultimately reveals what he did to get Ryoga disqualified, as well as implying that the accident, the girl Shark knew, suffered, was caused by him. As Shark is enrage by this IV tells him that because of that day he became the Duel Champion of the Far East area. IV then throws Heart Piece to Shark stating that Ryoga should try to defeat him at the WDC. .]] After that IV approaches Tron who is watching cartoons telling him Shark will enter the WDC. IV asks why does Tron wants for Shark to enter the World Duel Carnival as Ryoga already has given up on being a Duelist. Tron responds that he is needed anyway for when all the "Numbers" cards are collected. IV states that he doesn't care as long as he can drag Shark into hell again. During the morning of the second day of the World Duel Carnival, IV is studying the opponents which are available within the WDC via sheets which contain information on them, and their signature cards. Here, he throws cards at them in order to choose an opponent. Seeing this, V comments that he is too brash and should calm down if he wants their plan to succeed. Angered by V challenging his ethics, IV challenges him but is quickly shot down by V being reinforced by his brothers, III and Tron, to which he then agrees with what V said in an angry manner. Later on in the day, IV agrees to meet Bronk Stone and Caswell in order to sign their Duel Disks, but what they don't realize is that IV has an ulterior motive to entice them into a hidden location so he can Duel them with his "Numbers" and reveal his real personality without allowing the public to see him as his true self. He suggests a Battle Royal Duel to which they agree to. During the duel, he allows them to get the upper-hand by summoning their aces, "Vaccingale" and "Tinplate Archduke". This was all a ploy as he lured them into Xyz Summoning so he could perform a One Turn Kill with his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer" and "Gimmick Puppet - Baby Face". His personality changes at this moment from the friendly and noble champion of the East, to a merciless and evil person who enjoys the pain of others, laughing at when his monster hurts Bronk and Caswell. After the Duel, Ryoga arrives on his motorbike, making IV smirk. After that, IV goes out, revealing his heart with all the heart pieces, saying to Ryoga: "I have all the heart pieces. I'll be waiting you". Accomplishments When Caswell shows IV's Duelist profile, he is revealed to have won the following tournaments: * Asia Duelist Championship (9 wins, 0 losses, and 4892.9 points) * Mini Surf Expert Match (5 wins, 0 losses, and 573.4 points) * T.F.E. Tournament (6 wins, 0 losses, and 949.1 points) He is also known to have won the National Duel Circuit. Decks Gimmick Puppet IV plays a Gimmick Puppet Deck, consisting of puppet-like monsters and a OTK strategy, thanks to the power of his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer", combined with the effect of "Gimmick Puppet - Baby Face", all using the presence of opponent's Xyz Monsters to his advantage, and "blocking" all other types of monster cards, by using his Field Spell Card "Xyz Colosseum". Gravekeeper's IV used to play a Gravekeeper's Deck, based on the cards seen when his Deck "fell" on the floor during the Nationals. Trivia *IV's overall appearance, mainly his hair style and color combination, looks similar to that of Takuto Tsunashi from the anime Star Driver. **He also bares a slight resemblance to Cain McDonnell of Battle B-Daman. *IV is quite alike to some antagonists of the previous Yu-Gi-Oh! shows: **IV is similar to Bakura and Marik Ishtar, as they both at first appear to others as fair and gentle, when in reality they are harboring a darker, more sadistic side (Such as with Yami Bakura and Yami Marik, respectively). **IV is similar to Yubel's personality as they enjoyed when others got hurt. **IV has a scar on one side of his of his face like Primo and they didn't care that people were getting hurt. *His "Number" monster's number, "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer", is a pun on his name, 'I' being the roman symbol for 1, and 'V' being he symbol for 5. Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters